


War

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: I never dreamed that you would beMy enemy the knife to take my heartJanuRWBY Day 2: Soundtrack Song
Relationships: Team RWBY & Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 18





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify says I listened to War over 600 times so I obviously need to dedicate something towards it.

Trapped in a SDC storage warehouse, waiting for either Salem’s forces or Ironwood’s army to find them, was all miniscule to the problem facing Yang right now.

Despite her feelings towards Raven, she won’t argue that her timely rescue of their ragtag group was greatly appreciated. With the bomb planted inside of Monstra, Oscar’s injuries would only hamper their escape, even with Emerald’s semblance for help.

When they meet up with Qrow, her sister’s team and Robyn are in tow, and she can’t really blame her uncle for the argument that follows.

“After your little stunt at Haven, we’re lucky we all survived that. I won’t forget what you did for us now, but you can understand my hesitation when your _decisions_ made us lose the Spring Maiden.” Qrow seethed.

Qrow didn’t know the theoretical bomb he was dropping at the moment. Yang knew this was going to come up sooner or later, but she had wished she’d be the one to bring it up. Not in a life-and-death situation with their enemies at their doorstep.

Raven looked over at Yang, opening her mouth but quickly closing it. Though she didn’t say anything, the shock in her eyes was clear for everyone to see. Slowly, everyone shifted to look between the estranged-mother and daughter, trying to figure out what unsaid things Raven wanted to say.

“Yang?” Qrow asked.

Everyone turned their attention towards her, but Yang still kept her eyes on Raven. Raven maintained eye contact, and with a shuddering breath gave a small nod.

“Raven is the Spring Maiden. Vernal was only a decoy.”

Another bomb was dropped, but this time Yang wouldn’t be finding a quick escape.

“What?!” Qrow yelled, fully turning his body towards Raven.

The confused yelling from everyone was overwhelming. Qrow’s verbal lashing at Raven was heard well over the others, no longer holding back whatever grievances he had.

“Yang?” But with all the noise, Ruby was somehow the loudest.

Slowly, Yang turned towards her team. The confusion on their faces was palpable, and she had trouble keeping eye contact.

“When did you know about this?” Ruby continued.

“Since Haven, when I went down to the vault.”

The yelling started to drone out when taking in the look of her sister’s eyes. Betrayal.

“I-I… I was going to tell you! I just needed to– wanted to…” Yang rushed to defend herself, any previous plans she had for this exact moment, gone.

The heat she felt, shame building up, only made her more desperate to explain. “You guys got to understand!”

“Understand what?” Weiss said.

“I was trying to protect her!” Yang tumbled on, not noticing the tears building up.

Weiss shied her eyes away from Yang. In a desperate attempt, she looked at Blake, looking for any sign of help.

Hurt. Not betrayal or confusion, just pain.

“Blake?” Not again. Not like the Vytal Festival, being setup again. But this time, no one was setting her up, this was all from her own actions.

“I’m not sure.”

If she didn’t know better, she’d just been stabbed in the heart, with no one to blame but herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Team RWBY will always stick together, but there's no way this secret isn't going to cause some friction when it comes up.


End file.
